


Parent/Teacher Night

by CapnShellhead (CapnWinghead)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Single Father Steve Rogers, Teacher Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: When Steve's best friend James Barnes died overseas, his son James was given to Steve to raise. Steve did the best he could, throwing himself into being a parent with the same focus he did everything else. So, when he showed up to Parent/Teacher night, he was determined to make a good impression on James' favorite teacher.Of course, like everything else in Steve's life, things didn't go according to plan.





	Parent/Teacher Night

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this together rather quickly because people asked about what would have happened in the end of this story when I posted a bit of it on tumblr. So, this is it in parsed out very very quickly. 
> 
> Of course the school mentioned in this fic doesn't really exist. Or, there probably is one with that same name but I just made it up fr this story. 
> 
> One might ask, why not just make this superfamily and move on with it. I really wanted to tell a story that briefly delved into how Steve would deal with raising a child of color when he is a very, very white guy. The complex question of how to handle those issues when he knows he can't understand them personally but he really wants to be there for his son. 
> 
> One of the ways that is addressed is that Steve understands the importance of James spending time with Miles and Sam and hearing stories about his mother. Essentially, Steve realizes he dropped the ball on that last thing and tries his best to correct that. 
> 
> So, here it is. It was supposed to be a huge chaptered thing with a longer conclusion and a visit to Boston where James' mother was from but I just never got around to finishing this.
> 
> Surprisingly, I wrote most of this before ever seeing the film Gifted so, no, the concept wasn't inspired by that so much. James was inspired quite a bit by Randall Pearson from This Is Us, though.

So, Tony was a little late.

Not his fault. He’d dropped Lila off with Terrence and left on time, or he’d tried to but Lila had been so excited to show him her prototype for a Robo Pup and he couldn’t resist that. So, he’d stayed a little long and recorded everything he could to send to Rhodey overseas.

By the time he got in the car, he was running a little late. Okay, twenty minutes late. He pulled up and whipped into his assigned spot when he heard a sickening grinding noise and a crunch. His heart skipped a beat and he put his car in park and climbed out. The front of his Audi had a large scrape along the front fender. Beneath his bumper, a motorcycle lies on its side.

“Shit,” Tony muttered. He heard boots approach and closed his eyes in resignation. “Double shit.”

“Did you really run over my bike?” a man asked indignantly.

“You parked in my spot, Buddy,” Tony began, ducking down to examine the damage. “Christ.”

“So, you chose to run over my bike instead of parking somewhere else?” he demanded and Tony felt his temper flare.

He opened his mouth, looking up and his words died in his throat. Because the guy standing in front of him, while pissed, was the most beautiful person Tony had ever seen. In a brown leather jacket and combat boots, he looked like a Diesel jeans ad. The jacket hugged his biceps tightly enough that Tony knew it had to be old or one flex would tear it shreds. His jeans hugged his thighs like they’d been painted on and clearly this guy worked out. And his face, even angry and about to go on a tirade, the fierce blue of his eyes, his jawline and his pink mouth gave Tony pause.

He swallowed, averting his gaze as he remembered the argument, “I didn’t see your bike. You know, like you didn’t see the sign saying ‘reserved’.”

“It’s after hours,” the guy replied, his brows raised. _Cocky little thing, aren’t you,_ Tony mused. God help him if it didn’t make the guy even more attractive.

“So, the rules don’t apply then? Do you stop obeying traffic laws past six PM?” he sneered and the guy’s eyes narrowed.

“You stop looking where you’re going past six PM?” he asked, crossing his arms.

Tony was momentarily distracted by the jacket pulling tight across his arms before he glared at him once more. “Hey, your raggedy bike parked in my spot and you want to blame me for- “

“You know what, I’m already late for something and I don’t have time for this. I’ll get your information later,” he said and started inside. A few steps away, Tony heard him mutter, “God help whichever kid he’s here for.”

Tony felt his temper flare once more but he bit it down, straightening his blazer. He pushed his shades into his hair, locked his car and strode forward. Entering the school, he put on a brave face and made his way down the hall.

+

“Dad! Over here!” James shouted, jumping up and down in the hallway.

Steve felt himself smile, even as part of him longed to go back outside and give that guy a piece of his mind. Maybe repairs weren’t a big deal to Mr. Fancy Pants and his car that probably cost a month’s rent in monthly payments but to Steve, fixing his bike would cost a pretty penny. Even if he had an in at the shop, it was money he didn’t have.

He ran a hand over James’ coarse hair and pulled him into hug. “How are you, soldier? Miss me yet?” he asked, kneeling down to get a better look at him.

James beamed, shaking his head coyly and, while Steve knew it was a tease, he still felt his chest tighten. He’d missed his son. James had been staying over Miles Morales’ apartment over the weekend. Miles was a grade below him but they’d met during summer orientation and really hit it off. Steve knew it was important for James to bond with kids his own age and he knew James talked to Miles about what it was like being two of the few kids of color at their magnet school. It was important that James have someone to talk to about that because Steve didn’t get it. He’d never get it.

Of all the things he understood about the future, it pained him to know that while they’d come a long way from the 40s, racism was still rampant. He’d never experience it the same way his son did. While he could protect James from some of it, and listen for things he’d missed, it always hurt that he could fight in wars, protest discriminatory laws and campaign for more representation across the country, but he couldn’t protect his son from being profiled on the street. He loved this city. He loved this country. But sometimes, he hated it.

He’d never truly understood what Brooklyn looked like to his son until James called him from a police station. He’d been out with Sam and he’d been picked up on suspicion of shoplifting, despite the fact that James had never so much as considered taking something without paying for it. No matter if he did, the storeowner had called the police on him without bothering to investigate. James was five years old.

It had been hard to look at his home the same way after that. He’d even seriously considered picking up and raising James somewhere else. The only reason he hadn’t was that there was nowhere else for them to go. This type of thing was happening everywhere.

So, he’d stayed but he’d been hypervigilant ever since. The phrase “helicopter parent” didn’t even begin to cover it.

Which is why the fact that he’d been late for Meet the Teacher Night was such a big deal. He’d wanted to be here on time because James had been so excited to introduce Steve to his new Physics teacher. According to James, this guy was just “the best” and Steve would love him. All the kids in James’ class loved him because he didn’t talk to them like they were children. He didn’t dumb things down and if they asked questions, he answered them in as much detail as possible. He didn’t even require them to come to class. As far as he was concerned, if they didn’t show up, they better know everything for the exam or they weren’t interested and he didn’t want to talk at them, in that case.

James had even picked out Steve’s clothes before he packed for his sleepover. If Steve didn’t know any better, he’d think his son had his first crush. Then again, he was seven so he’d probably had crushes before.

“What’s on the schedule, Big Guy?” he asked and James pulled him down the hall. Steve laughed, following him as he moved through the small crowd. “Easy, easy. I’m an old man.”

“No, you’re not,” James scoffed, marching determinedly towards the end of the hall. “I’ve got Geometry and English Lit and Piano but I really want you to meet Mr. Stark first. He’s the best!”

“So, you keep telling me,” Steve said with a smile. James pushed the door open and dragged Steve inside. “You know, I’m surprised you want me to meet him. I might embarrass you. What if he doesn’t like…” Steve trailed off, getting a better look at the man at the front of the room. “Me?” he finished lamely.

It was the guy from outside. The jerk that had run over his bike. He stood at the front of the room, his blazer on the back of his chair as he held a model train car up with a cheeky grin and explained something to a rather starry-eyed mother and child. Steve felt his blood boil but he managed to contain himself as he watched the guy’s face soften as the kid asked a question. He moved around the desk, handing the train car to the kid and leaning over next to him. His pants pulled rather tight across his backside and Steve’s face warmed. He averted his eyes, focusing on the posters along the walls. His eyes returned a few times and each time, he chided himself.

James pointed to a few of the posters and started explaining their properties in great detail. This had been what Steve was worried about. He hadn’t known how to express it, he hadn’t ever thought he’d have to deal with it. But when your four-year-old solved your book of Sudoku puzzles out of boredom and started complex division and multiplication, you had no choice but to face reality. James was gifted.

He hadn’t gotten it from Steve and Steve hadn’t had the tools to help him. He’d done everything he could, working his ass off to pay for James to go to this school. It meant moving further uptown. It meant a second job. It meant less sleep for Steve and relying more on Sam to get James to school some days but it was worth it. He’d be damned if his son didn’t have every opportunity available to him because Steve held him back.

When the family up front says their goodbyes, James grabbed Steve’s hand and hauled him up front. Mr. Stark greeted James with a bright smile, dimming only a little when he sets his sights on Steve.

“You,” he said somberly and Steve puffed up his chest. Mr. Stark rolled his eyes and asked, “You the bodyguard?”

“Sometimes,” Steve replied. James tugged on his hand and Steve sighed. He held out his right hand, “Steve Rogers.”

Mr. Stark’s eyes widened briefly before he took his hand. “Tony Stark.” He smiled at James again and replied, “Your son is brilliant. He asks more questions than anyone I’ve ever met. Some have even stumped me.”

Steve softened, squeezing James’ hand tighter. James preened, leaning into him with a shy smile. “That doesn’t surprise me. He’s always been special.”

Tony nodded, reaching into his desk and rummaging around a bit. He pulled out some sort of device and handed it to James. James took it wide eyed, his mouth open in disbelief. “I can have this?” he asked and Tony nodded.

James turned it over a few times, his brow furrowing. “What is that?” Steve asked and Tony blinked at him in confusion before explaining.

“The Banner Box,” he said and Steve stared at him blankly. “The Banner Brain Omnicompetence Examiner? Dr. Bruce Banner invented it,” he explained, watching James play with it gleefully. “It’s been deemed unsolvable.”

Steve frowned, “And you’re giving it to a seven-year-old?”

Tony shrugged, “Why not? I would have loved something like this when I was seven” He looked at James sternly, “Now, you solve this thing, you bring it to me and tell me how you did it, okay?”

James nodded, “Uh huh! I solve this thing, I’m showing everybody!” Tony grinned, leaning over the desk. James lowered his voice to a whisper, “You really think I can solve it?”

“I think you’re one of the few people I know that stand a chance at solving it. Even Banner couldn’t’ solve it.” He levelled James with a fierce look. “But you’re not Bruce Banner. You’re James Barnes.”

James stared up at him wondrously, his eyes full of hope. Steve may not like Mr. Fancy Pants but he had a way of making James believe in himself. James surprised them both by coming around the table and pulling Tony into a hug. Tony’s eyes widened as he pets James on the back rather awkwardly. He might be good with kids but he seemed unsure of human contact.

James returned to Steve’s side and asked, “Can you tell my dad about the cosmos?”

Tony blushed, averting his eyes. “I’m sure your dad’s too busy to listen to me ramble on.”

Steve blinked at him and then looked to James’ wide eyes. “No, no, I’d like to hear about them.”

Tony cocked his head to the side, a knowing smile on his face. “Yeah? You want to hear about theoretical possibilities of time travel and the multiverse? That’s a fun evening for you?”

Steve didn’t like his tone; it sounded like he wasn’t being respectful of Steve’s time, he was questioning his intelligence. Steve may not be a certified expert in the sciences and he may have only gotten through high school before the army took him but he wasn’t an idiot.

“Actually, yeah. It does,” he replied, his tone just shy of biting. There was a spark in Tony’s eyes, his grin widening before there was a knock on the door. Tony shook himself a little, turning to see a father and daughter in the doorway. Tony spared James an apologetic smile before welcoming the family in. “Maybe next time, kiddo.”

“Promise?” James asked and Tony nodded.

“Promise.” He mimed eating something and James giggled, dragging his father from the room.

“What was that about?” Steve asked in the hallway and James hid a smile.

“If he breaks a promise, he has to eat Brussel sprouts.” Steve shook his head with a laugh as James led them outside.

“Don’t you want to show me your other teachers?” he asked and James shrugged.

“They’re not as cool as Mr. Stark,” he said plainly and Steve thought about that for a moment. He’d had a bad run in with Tony but clearly his kid thought the world of him. It wasn’t often Steve was wrong about people but perhaps he was wrong just this once? Regardless, his son thought the world of this guy and Steve owed it to him to give Tony another chance.

+

“Ty,” Tony whined, shoving at the arm over his waist. “Ty, come on.”

Ty continued to sleep, the effects of drinking too much on a Monday night, of all nights. But when you’re a trust fund kid, you don’t have to have a 9 to 5 job. Ty could sleep until two o’clock if he wanted. Tony slid out from under him and grabbed his jeans. He’d have to stop sleeping with Ty at some point but he’d been rather annoyed last night and Ty was bored.

Tony had never claimed to be great at making decisions.

He got dressed and grabbed his keys and phone. It wasn’t until he got outside that he remembered the damage to his car. “Shit,” he muttered, checking his watch. He didn’t have to be in until eight and the least he could do was get an estimate before work.

He got in his car and drove to the shop Rhodey’s father recommended. SHIELD Custom Body and Paint. He pulled in and went up to the front desk. A woman in coveralls appeared with a curious glance, “Dude, it’s like five AM.”

“You’re open,” Tony said and she blinked at him.

“But it’s like five AM.” She cocked her head to the side. “There’s only one mechanic in this early.”

“Guess I’m here for him, then,” Tony said and she shrugged, disappearing again. When she reappeared, a man was with her.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Tony said and Steve’s eyes widened before narrowing in annoyance. “Is there a sign on my forehead that says ‘fuck with me’?”

“You’ve got a mouth on you,” Steve said dryly, wiping his oily hands on a rag. “Let me guess, you were being careless and ran over something with your overly expensive car?”

“Close. I was parking in my assigned spot, like I always do, and some idiot parked his bike there,” Tony bit back.

The woman looked between the two of them with wide eyes. “I assume you two know each other?”

“We’ve met,” Steve said at the same time Tony replied, “Unfortunately.”

She looked to Steve, “You want me to tell Jack to come in early?”

Steve was still staring Tony down before he looked at her. Sighing, he shook his head, “No, no. It’s fine. I’ll deal with him.”

“You’re not going to tie me up out back, are you?” Tony asked as Steve strode over to his car. To his surprise, Steve laughed.

“Not while Maria’s around,” he replied. “I’m not stupid.”

_Debatable_, Tony mused.

Steve ducked down, his coverall pants pulling tight across his thighs. He wore the top tied around his waist, an under suit showcasing his large arms as he studied the damage. He was unfairly attractive and Tony was starting to grow resentful. This was like god punishing him by putting all his weaknesses in the one person that continued to piss him off.

Steve took notes on a clip board, testing the give on the bumper a little. He had large hands. Well, all of him was large so Tony supposed it made sense. His wrists were thick, his arms strong but his hands were delicate in their touch. Tony wondered what they’d feel like on his skin.

He grew warm, pulling on his collar as Steve stood up once more. “Well, it’s going to cost you. I’m thinking about two thousand. I can cut you some slack on the hours but that’s the best I can do.” Tony gaped at him and Steve tensed. “What?”

“Two thousand? Christ, my dealership has been gouging me for years,” he said and Steve gave a confused smile.

“You make a habit of running into things?” he asked and Tony shook his head.

“I used to be an irresponsible driver,” he said. Steve stared at him and he sighed, “I was a bit of an asshole. I was always running late, racking up speeding tickets and I parked it wherever I felt like it. I’m trying to be an adult now.”

Steve nodded, clearly skeptical. Tony added, “It’s… possible I wasn’t looking where I was going when I parked last night.”

Steve’s eyes went wide, “Really?”

“Really,” Tony said. “I’m sorry.”

Steve stared at him before saying, “I might have saw the sign and parked there anyway.” He tapped his pen on the clipboard. “I’ll pay for mine?”

“Nonsense, give me the bill,” Tony said. At Steve’s frown, he insisted, “Seriously. I can handle it.”

Steve begrudgingly agreed.

+

“And Miles’ mom made us pancakes and bacon and eggs and toast and potatoes and sausage,” James finished, taking a deep breath. Steve smiled at him fondly, running a hand over his head and they walked down the street.

“That’s a lot of food. You eat all of it?” he asked and James nodded excitedly. He hitched James’ bag up higher on his shoulder. “You okay to come back with your boring old dad?”

James tugged on his arm, pulling him down the street. “You’re not boring. You’re just old.”

Steve laughed, “Ouch.”

James calmed some, “It’s fun at Miles' house. His mom made enchiladas for dinner and Ganke came over to build the Batcave with Legos.” He frowned, “But I missed watching the ball game with you and they don’t make the hash browns right.”

Steve grinned, “No?”

“And Miles put ketchup on his,” James said, his face scrunched up. He went quiet for a moment before asking, “Dad?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Did my dad – my other dad, did he put ketchup on his hash browns?” Steve’s chest tightened for a moment and he cleared his throat.

“No, I don’t think so. I never saw him do that.” He smiled, lost in a memory. “He could eat, though. Almost more than me.”

“And my mom?” he asked. Steve hesitated, regretting once again that he hadn’t been around more.

“I’m not sure. I’m sorry.” He picked James up, holding him close. “But I’m sure she didn’t. She was one smart lady and she’d have better taste than that.”

James nodded, quiet as he rested his cheek on Steve’s shoulder. “Did you not like my mom?”

“No, kiddo. I didn’t get the chance to know her before I met you. I’m sure she was wonderful,” he said.

“How could you know that?” he asked, sitting up to look him in the eye. His little brow was furrowed, brown eyes wide with concern. It pulled at Steve’s heart and he stopped on the sidewalk. “What if she was mean or – or bad?”

“Where is this coming from?” Steve asked and James hesitated.

Then, “Miles said his Uncle Aaron does bad things. Like stealing and stuff.” He frowned, “When I do something good, you say I got it from my dad or I’m smart like my mom. So, we do stuff our parents do. What if she was bad?”

Steve kicked himself internally and kissed his forehead. “She wasn’t bad, kiddo. I dropped the ball on finding out more about her and that’s my fault. But everything I read said she was one of the kindest people. She was a doctor, she studied Biochemistry and she loved to play the piano. She was a good person.”

James watched him avidly, his eyes wet. Steve held him tighter, “And even if she wasn’t, that doesn’t mean you’d be bad. My father wasn’t a good man and I didn’t’ turn out like him. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had something to prove or everything you do is because your parents did it first. You’re your own person.”

James nodded, hugging Steve tightly. He stroked his back and continued down the sidewalk. At some point, James would get too big to pick him up like this and Steve dreaded the day. Until then, he carried his son back to their apartment.

When they got inside, James hurried back to his room with the Banner Box in hand. “Hey, wash up! We’re getting dinner in ten.”

Translation: Steve had ordered pizza.

James came back moments later, his hands still damp as he started in on the puzzle. “You put that thing down since you got it?” he asked and James shrugged, focus on the box. Steve sighed, sitting down across from him. “At least it’s productive.”

+

Tony was messing around in his lab when the buzzer rang. He wasn’t expecting anyone and he asked JARVIS to answer it.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Mr. Stark!” A voice cheered and Tony smiled.

“Hey, kiddo. What are you doing here?” He gestured for JARVIS to let him up. James burst into the lab with a flurry of energy. His eyes went wide as he took in the large mess of it, the models in the air and holographic displays everywhere.

“Holy smokes, this is awesome!” Tony laughed at the phrase but his father didn’t seem one for swearing.

“Pretty cool, huh?” He asked and James nodded eagerly. “What are you doing here?”

“My dad dropped me off,” James said. He set his bag down. “Mrs. Tawny gave us an art assignment.”

Tony nodded, “Okay?”

“So, my dad’s great at art but he gots to work so I thought maybe... you could...” he trailed off and Tony stared at him in surprise.

“Kiddo, I work with machines and robots. I don’t do art.”

“Please! I just have to create something that shows who I am,” he said, digging through his backpack.

“Something like what?” Tony asked and James pulled out a small toolbox. Inside were some gears and tools. Tony’s hardware. “You building an engine?”

“I wanted to build a helper bot. To help my dad around the shop?”

“As your art project?” Tony asked, rather impressed.

“She didn’t say I couldn’t build something,” he said slyly and Tony loved this kid.

“Okay, let’s get to work.”

As they worked, Tony asked James questions. “So, your dad named you James?”

“Uh huh,” James said distractedly, working on a joint. “After my other dad.”

Tony looked to him in question, “You have two dads?”

“No, my other dad died before I was born. My mom died giving birth to me,” he explained. He rubbed at his nose, leaving a smudge of oil on it. “I didn’t know them but my dad has pictures.”

“He raise you alone?”

“Yeah. Sometimes Uncle Sam comes by but he works a lot. It’s mostly just us. I like it that way,” he said.

“You ever know any different?”

“Not really. My dad spends a lot of time with me. Less now since we changed schools but it’s still a lot. We go to ball games and the park and museums. Sometimes we go to Uncle Sam’s house. Mostly we stay home and watch TV. He reads a lot. Used to read to me every night before bed before I got too big.”

Tony smiled, picturing Steve as the gentle giant. “He do the voices?”

James laughed, “All of them,” he said with a devilish smile. “I miss it.”

“You can tell him that.”

“No, he gets sad,” James said. “He gets sad a lot.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s old.” Tony stifled a laugh, listening as James explained. “All his friends are gone and he just has me.”

“What do you mean gone?”

“My dad - the other one, was his best friend and he’s gone. His army buddies are gone. Uncle Sam is the only one still here and he’s busy a lot. My dad spends a lot of time by himself.”

“That can’t be easy,” Tony said and James frowned.

“I make him happy, though.” He held up the finished wheel. “When I’m older, I’m going to build a self-repairing vehicle. That way, people don’t need to go to the shop so my dad can stay home.”

Tony smiled at him and added his wheel to the pile. “Your dad would be out of a job, kiddo.”

“That’s fine, he can take it. I’ll give him all my money,” he said confidently. Tony shrugged and continued working.

They worked well into the afternoon. Tony ordered pizza and they were halfway through when the buzzer rang. “That’s probably your dad.” James winced, sitting up.

Tony gestured for JARVIS to open the door and he heard steps barreling up. The door opened and Steve appeared, red faced.

“James, what the hell are you doing here? I’ve been worried sick about you!” He began. “I called Miles’ mom and she said you hadn’t been there. Which was strange because I dropped you off there. I called Miles’ phone, your phone, Sam’s phone. I was this close to calling the police because my son was missing. What were you thinking?”

James held his hands up, “I just wanted to-“

Steve’s eyes landed on Tony. “Did you do this?”

Tony was taken aback, “Excuse me?”

“He’s my kid,” Steve said. “Mine. I know he’s special and you want to pick his brain and study him or whatever but he’s my kid. You can’t just take him from me. And asking him over without telling me? Do you know how worried I was? How irresponsible that is?”

“Dad,” James chimes in but Steve was on a roll.

“I get that you don’t have kids and thank god for that. You clearly don’t understand how to take care of a child,” he spat. He came over and grabbed James’ wrist, pulling him out of the room.

“Dad! Let me go,” James began.

“We’ll talk about this at home. Come on,” he said.

When they arrived home, James threw his backpack on the floor and headed towards the back.

“James? James, get back here!”

“No!” he shouted, slamming his door closed.

Sighing, Steve ran a tired hand over his face and followed. He knocked, listening as he heard James moving around inside his room. “James, listen to me. I know you’re angry but you have to understand, it’s my job to worry about you.”

“I was fine!”

“I had no idea where you were, you weren’t answering and I had no clue if someone had taken you or if you were in danger. I was scared out of my mind.”

“You’re not scared of anything!”

“I was scared something had happened to my son! I get that you like spending time with Mr. Stark but you can’t just go over there without asking me—”

“You embarrassed me! I asked him to help me with my art project,” he shouted.

“An art project? Sweetheart, you know I would’ve helped you.”

“You were working. You’re always working now.”

Steve cursed, pressing his head to the door. “I know, Buddy. I know.” He ran a hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to get better about that but, James, you have to understand. What you did today was not okay. You don’t lie to me. I’m your father.”

“No, you’re not! My dad’s dead!”

Steve stiffened, his heart in his throat as the words sank in. He pulled away from the door on shaky legs. His mouth worked but no sound came out. He turned around, taking a few steps. He sat down on the couch, swallowing thickly.

All he could think about was the anger and certainty in James’ voice. He remembered the first time the nurse had laid James in his arms and how awkward and uncomfortable he’d been. How much James had cried in the beginning. Nights spent sat against the opposite wall while James wailed and screamed and kicked out in his crib. The stark fear and certainty that this had all been one big mistake.

The night he’d sat in his truck outside of an adoption agency, his mind full of all the reasons he should give James up and none of the reasons why he shouldn’t.

Why hadn’t he?

The door opened quietly and Steve squeezed his eyes shut.

“Dad?”

Steve looked up, finding James standing in front of him, brown eyes wide, wet and worried. Steve tried to muster up a smile but his face wouldn’t cooperate. James took a hesitant step and then rushed forward, wrapping his spindly arms around Steve’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t mean it.” Steve hugged him tight, calming some.

“I know, kiddo.” He pulled him back, holding his shoulders as he looked him in the eye. “You’re mad at me and I get it. But, you can’t just go places without telling me. I don’t care if you’re angry. I don’t care if you hate me. But I have to know where you are at all times. You’re my heart, James. If anything happened to you, I don’t know what I would do.”

James lowered his head, “I just wanted help with my project.”

Steve cupped his cheek, pulling his head up. “I know.” He searched for something to say. “What’s your next project?”

James’ brow furrowed. “We’re building our own circuits. But, I was going to ask Miles to help me with it.”

Steve shook his head, the corner of his mouth turning up. “Don’t do that. I’ll do it.”

“Dad, you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Steve insisted.

A hesitant smile spread across James’ face and he bounced up on his toes. “Okay, but we’ll have to go shopping soon! And I want to paint the board! And I’ve already starting drawing up prints and Inez said they weren’t going to work but Mr. Stark says they look really good!”

Steve couldn’t remember the last time he saw James so excited. “Of course! Whatever you need. I’m here for you.”

+

The phone rang and Tony knocked it off the nightstand to the floor.

He picked it up, grimacing as he shook Ty’s boxers off of his hand. He sat up, squinting at the time on his phone. 9am on a Saturday.

“Hello?” he rasped.

“Mr. Stark? Is this a bad time?” Tony’s heart skipped a beat, he sat up straighter and held the phone tighter to his ear. “Mr. Stark? You there?”

“Yes, yes, I’m here.”

“This is Steve Rogers. James’ dad.”

“Yeah, I remember you.” He covered his mouth, glancing at Ty’s back and turning around, planting his feet on the floor. “You really gave it to me last night.”

The moment the words left his mouth, he winced. Poor choice of words. “Yes, I did. I’m sorry. I never wanted to be one of those parents that blamed someone else for my kid pulling a fast one on me but here we are. I showed up at his friend’s house and he wasn’t there, he wasn’t at home, no one had seen him since before my shift. I freaked out.”

Tony stood up, leaving the bedroom quietly. “I understand. You don’t have to apologize.”

“No, I do. James thinks the world of you.”

Tony smiled, leaning against the wall. “He’s a pretty amazing kid.”

“I know. He had some pretty amazing parents.”

It gave Tony pause but he moved past it. “Thanks for calling.”

“Thanks for not holding it against me. I promise, I’m usually a well-adjusted member of society. I’m not always a crazy protective papa Bear.”

Tony laughed, feeling a strange warmth spread in his chest. “Well, you’ll have to prove that to me someday. We keep getting off on the wrong foot.”

“I don’t know what it is. You just bring something out of me,” Steve said, almost teasingly.

“I tend to have that effect on people.” He paced a few steps, “We might just be kindred spirits.”

“You think so? You have a lot in common with an auto mechanic?”

“I love cars. I love taking them apart.”

“I put them back together,” Steve said, the sounds on his end quieting down, like he’d entered another room. “It wasn’t always what I wanted to do, you know? But then I got out of the army and James needed a place to stay and I couldn’t make ends meet as a comic book artist so, I got a job that would pay the bills. And then another to pay for this place further uptown.”

“You were an artist? But you seem so…”

“What?”

“You dress like a biker.”

“Maybe that’s because I have a bike,” Steve replied slyly. “You dress like a trust fund baby.”

“I was one,” Tony admitted.

“What happened there?” He asked as though he actually cared about the answer.

“Tony? Where are you? We have to be at Whitney’s in five minutes,” Ty called out.

Tony covered the mouthpiece, sighing internally. “That’s a story for another time. I have to go.”

“Oh, okay.” If Tony didn’t know any better, he’d say Steve sounded disappointed. “Well, I just called to apologize. Thanks for being so understanding.”

“Of course. I think this was the only conversation we’ve ever had without insulting each other in some way.”

“We’ll have to make a habit of it. See you around, Mr. Stark.”

“You can just call me ‘Tony’,” he remarked.

“I know,” Steve said, a smile in his voice.

Then he hung up, leaving Tony flustered and overwarm. “What are you grinning at?” Ty asked, stopping in front of him in the kitchen, hands on his hips.

It was on the tip of Tony’s tongue to say “nothing”, but something in him just blurted out, “We have to talk.”

“About what? You hate talking.”

“I know, I do, I just…” He ran a hand over his head, setting his phone aside. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Ty rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter and crossing his legs at the ankle. “You’re being overly dramatic. It’s just sex. Now put some clothes on or I’m dragging you uptown in your boxers.”

“I know it’s just sex. But, I don’t want it to be.” Ty’s eyes widened, his chin raising, a smart-ass response at the ready. “Not with you, I mean. I don’t want to keep doing this with you. I want something real with _someone_ real.”

Ty’s face twisted and he jutted a finger at him, “What is this? Is this about that guy on the phone?”

“No, not really.” He shrugged, “We’ve outgrown each other. You’re still that same guy living off his inheritance and I’ve moved on.”

“Only because you decided to live in this shit hole instead of taking over your company. You think you’re giving back, being a man of the people but you had the _luxury_ of turning your back on running a fucking empire. You’re not a man of the people, you’re just an idiot. You’re not better than me!”

Tony smiled, nodding to himself as he headed into the bedroom. “Maybe you’re right, Ty. But that doesn’t mean I have to stop trying to be.”

+

James left little post it notes on Steve’s lunch bag and helmet to remind Steve about the project. They’d bought the materials and the paint and all that was left to do was actually built it.

The deadline was fast approaching and James had started getting antsy. Steve promised him he’d taken off the night before and James would have him all to himself to focus on building the circuit.

So, of course Maria had a family emergency and needed someone to cover her shift. Steve called Mack but he was in Florida visiting family. Dugan wouldn’t be able to make it in in time and Steve ran out of time to call someone else to cover it. Steve worked his shift and hurried home immediately after.

To an empty apartment.

Tony was engrossed in the prototype for a prosthetic arm when he saw a flash of light in the dark hallways. He was the only one that stayed at the school after hours so it was unlikely it was one of his colleagues. For one thing, they had lives and for two, they wouldn’t use a flashlight. Tony got up from his workstation and crept slowly towards the light, following it down the hallway.

He tracked the intruder to his classroom, opening the door to find the lights on and a half-finished circuit on the desk. As he approached it, he heard quiet sniffling, finding small feet sticking out from underneath his desk. Moving around it, he found James huddled beneath it, his face buried in his arms, his knees propping them up. Frowning, Tony ducked down in front of him, his voice soft.

“Hey, kid.”

James froze, looking up at him. His face was wet, tear tracks down his cheeks as stared out at Tony from the shadows beneath the desk. “Hi, Mr. Stark.”

Tony sat cross legged in front of him. “You want to talk about it?” James blinked at him. “I mean, I’m genuinely not the best person to talk to about emotions and things but I can pretend. Only because you’re my favorite.”

James choked out a laugh, wiping at his face. He pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands, studying them quietly. “I failed my project.”

Tony’s stomach turned, the question escaping immediately. “Is that what this is about? Hey, kid, nobody’s perfect. You’ll get it right the next time. I’m not mad at you.”

James wiped at his face with a quick shake of the head. “No, I didn’t start on it until tonight. My dad was supposed to help me. He _promised_,” he insisted. “But then he had to work and I had to try to make it all on my own and I didn’t have the time. It’s not going to be done in time.”

“James, it’s okay. We can work on it together—”

“He promised!” he yelled, tears falling down his cheeks. “He was supposed to help me! He never broke promises before. But ever since I came here, he doesn’t spend any time with me anymore. He’s always working. And when he comes home, he’s tired. I told him he didn’t have to help me but he _promised_.”

“James, your dad loves you.”

James reached into his backpack and pulled out some crumpled papers and tossed them at Tony. “I found these!”

Frowning, Tony unfolded them, reading through them quickly. “Shit,” he muttered.

James wiped at his face. “He was going to give me away. He never wanted me.” Tony ran a hand over his face, at a loss for words. James’ mouth twisted, his eyes dark and miserably. Tony wanted to help but he didn’t know what to do. “I don’t have a mom and my other dad is gone. I’m all alone.”

Tony reached out and pulled the boy into his arms, rubbing his back. He didn’t have anything to offer other than holding him. “I hear you, kid. That really sucks. I’m not going to tell you it doesn’t.”

He pulled back, his voice softening. “I don’t know what those papers are about but you’re still here. He changed his mind or maybe it was just some sort of formality. I don’t know, but I do know how hard it is to want to spend time with your parents when it looks like they don’t have time for you.” He paused, chest tightening as James hung on his every word. “But, I gotta say, in this case, I think he really wanted to. As far as dads go, you won the freakin’ lottery. Your dad loves you. You’re all he talks about. He thinks the world of you.”

Tony continued rubbing James’ back, rocking him gently. Over time, he quieted, his vice grip around Tony’s neck growing lax as his breathing softened. He’d clearly fallen asleep. Tony carefully gathered him in his arms and carried him from the room. He went to the teacher’s lounge and laid him down on the couch, stealing a blanket and covering him with it.

Sitting down across from him, Tony felt a strange weight in his chest. He cared about all his students but, James had always been a special case. Even before he found out the kid had a smokin’ hot dad, James just had a way of making the people around him feel good. Whenever the other kids with much stricter parents stressed out about their work, James would put his own on hold and make them feel good about themselves. He made cards for everyone’s birthdays and collected money for Ravi when his mother got sick and they couldn’t afford treatment. He always had a smile on his face and he seemed discontent when others didn’t. He was such a sweet boy.

It felt wrong to see him this upset. Tony felt helpless that he didn’t know how to fix it.

Tony pulled out his phone and scrolled through his call log. Pressing a button, he held it to his ear, “Steve? It’s Tony,”

“I’m sorry. This isn’t a good time. James ran away from home. Sam turned his back for one second and he just left. I’ve been running around the city trying to find him.”

“I know, he’s here at the school.”

“What? He is? Okay, stay there. I’m on my way.”

When Steve arrived, he rushed forward, kneeling down in front of the couch. He reached out with a shaky hand, touching James’ cheek.

“Oh, thank God.” He closed his eyes, pressing his lips to James’ forehead, his breathing heavy. “Thank God, you’re okay.”

His breathing grew ragged and Tony turned away, giving them some privacy. He heard Steve sit down on the couch and murmur something quietly. When he returned to them, Steve had pulled James’ head into his lap, rubbing his back gently.

“Thank you for calling me,” he rasped.

“Of course,” Tony said, sitting down on the coffee table in front of them. “I should tell you, he found these.” He handed the papers to Steve.

Steve read them, his face paling. He was quiet for a moment, his shoulders rising minutely, almost as though he was staying awake by sheer force of will. The adrenaline coursing through him had faded and now he just looked defeated.

“He hates me.”

Tony’s eyes widened, “Hey, no. He doesn’t hate you.” He tried for a smile. “He’s mad. Kids get mad at their parents all the time. I certainly did.”

“I let him down.” He stroked James’ back. “I just keep letting him down.”

“He’ll understand.”

The corner of Steve’s mouth turned up sadly, his eyes wet as he looked at Tony. “Will he? Because I don’t. All I ever wanted was to be the kind of dad that he deserved. He’s the best thing in my life. He’s the _only_ thing in my life. Maybe I’ve been holding onto that.”

His tone gave Tony pause. “Steve, what are you talking about?”

Steve gathered James into his arms, stroking his back. He set the papers aside. “Maybe I’ve been holding him back. He asked me about his mom and I was ashamed because I never got the chance to meet her before she died. I’ve been reading up on her and she was this amazing woman. She was beautiful and brilliant and smart. The more I read up on her, the most I started to realize just how much better she would’ve been at handling all of this. She would’ve been so much better equipped to deal with everything he’s going through.”

“Steve, stop, stop stop. You’re not the kind of guy that uses words like ‘deal with’ and ‘handle’ when it comes to your son. You take care of him. You’re doing the best you can. You’re doing everything you can.”

“Am I? Maybe the best thing I can do for him is to let him go,” he said, cupping the back of James’ head. “Maybe I’ve been holding him back from being who he’s supposed to be because of selfishness. I’ve been trying so hard to do the right thing but only if it meant keeping my son.”

Tony was at a loss for words, watching the painstakingly careful way Steve ran his hand down James’ back, eyes warming at the sight. “Can I just be honest with you for a minute?” he asked. Steve nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I grew up with the kind of parent you’re talking about. The one that found out their darling baby boy was gifted and pushed him to be the best he could be.”

Steve nodded, his brow furrowed as he pressed his lips to James’ temple. “He pushed his son right out the door.” Steve looked to him curiously. “All my life, I just wanted a dad that would take me to a ball game, read to me at night and do all the voices. Tell me it’s okay if I didn’t do something perfectly the first time. That the world wouldn’t end. I wanted a dad that wanted me for a son. Not a prodigy.”

Steve held James closer, eyes softening. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re doing a better job than you give yourself credit for. You’re a wonderful father. It’s one the most attractive things about you.”

Steve smiled. “It’s only because I lucked out in the kid department.”

They shared a smile, Tony’s face warming before he averted his gaze. “Let me drive you home.”

When Tony stopped outside their building, he turned the car off, facing straight ahead.

Steve unbuckled his seatbelt, checking on James slumbering in the back before turning to Tony. “Thank you for all your help tonight. Really.”

A pause.

Tony turned towards him, wanting to say “no worries” or “it’s no trouble”. Instead, his hands reached out, framing Steve’s face as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Steve froze, mouth opening in surprise. Tony pulled back in an instant, an apology on the tip of his tongue.

Steve’s brow furrowed, his hands gripping Tony’s wrists as he shot forward and crushed their mouths together, hot and hungry. His fingers slid up into Tony’s hair, pulling lightly as he licked into his mouth, slick and sly. Tony’s face burned, warming all over as he followed Steve’s lead. Finally, his hand slid down to Tony’s throat, gripping lightly as he pulled back.

His breathing heavier as Steve studied him in the dark. “Thanks for the ride.”

Swallowing, Tony replied, “Hell of a thank you.”

Laughing, Steve leaned back against the door, eyes glittering before he opened the door and stepped out. He carefully gathered James in his arms and closed the door, waving before he started inside.

Tony waited until the door shut behind them to close his eyes and rest his head on the steering wheel. “What am I getting myself into?”

Steve carried James inside, hitching him up higher on his hip as he unlocked the door. He opened it quietly, even so, he felt James stir in his arms.

“Dad?”

Steve stiffened, stroking James’ back carefully. “Hey, buddy.”

“I’m really mad at you,” he murmured.

Steve swallowed, kissing his cheek. “I know, sweetheart. I’m mad at me, too.”

“Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Always.” He closed the door behind them. He carried James off to his room, setting him down on the bed. He helped him get dressed for bed, putting his backpack in the closet. Then he stood up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “About what you found in my closet, we should talk about that.”

James stared at him, his eyes wide and fearful. Steve cursed internally; he could only imagine what James read into that. He kneeled down before him, taking his hands. James wrenched them away, his eyes wet. Steve pushed past how much that stung. “I was young and dumb. I was single and I lived in a studio apartment that wasn’t safe for a kid. I was broke and I had every excuse in the world for why I couldn’t take care of a kid.”

“You didn’t want me,” James said slowly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Hey, no, of course I wanted you.” He reached out, wiping at James’ eyes with his thumb. “I wanted you so much but I wanted what was best for you. And I didn’t think I was it.”

James studied him, clearly doubtful and upset. Steve tried again. “I love you, kiddo. I changed my mind because I couldn’t picture my life without you in it and I turned around and took you home. That’s it. I made the right choice. I know I did.”

James sniffed quietly, lying down and turning over to face the wall. “Go away.”

Steve sighed, waiting a few moments before he decided to give James some time.

+

Steve was underneath a Chevelle when Tony found him a few days later.

He slid out, grinning when he saw who’d come to see him. “Good to see you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s face reddened, a little flustered as he responded, “You, too.” He pulled over a stool and sat down. “How’s the kid?”

“You’d know better than me,” he said, wiping his hand on a rag. He glanced up at Tony through his lashes. “He’s not talking to me.”

“Ouch.”

“And that kid loves to talk.” He rested his arms on his knees. “Still has to eat though. I see him for meals at least. So, there’s that.”

“You try telling him what you’re going through? Maybe he’d be more understanding if he knew why you missed the deadline.”

“I’ve had that conversation with his door quite a few times. It doesn’t seem to help.” He studied his hands for a moment. Then, “did you come all this way to give me parenting advice?”

Tony laughed nervously, averting his gaze. “Seeing as I’m neither a parent nor good at giving advice, no. I came to ask if you get a break for dinner.”

“I do,” Steve said coyly.

“Well, if you wanted to take your break and eat food in the same place I eat food, we could do that,” he said slowly. “If you wanted.”

Steve grinned up at him, a teasing glint in his eyes. “Oh, I want. Gotta hear how a trust fund kid ended up here.”

Tony kicked his foot softly, “It’s a date.” He stood up, starting to leave when a thought occurred. “There’s something you might try.”

+

Steve set the bowl of Brussel sprouts on the dining room table, grabbing a fork. James came in for his mac and cheese, stopping dead when he caught sight of it. His eyes widened and he came over to the chair that had sat empty the past few weeks.

Steve stabbed his fork through one of the vegetables, holding it up to his mouth. As he put it in his mouth, he grimaced. The corner of James’ mouth turned up, his cheeks tight like he was trying to keep from smiling.

Steve forced the bite down with a strangled, “Yummy.” James laughed, sitting down in the chair next to him. Steve stabbed another one, holding it up. “This is how much I love you, kiddo.”

The dimple in James’ cheek deepened as he grinned. He set his bowl of mac and cheese down and picked up his fork. He grabbed one of the Brussel sprouts for himself. “Thanks, Dad. Let me help you.”

+

James went over to Miles’ house for dinner the first night Tony took Steve out.

They went to a local burger joint a few blocks over from the shop. Steve had actually changed out of his coveralls and slicked his hair back. When Tony arrived to pick him up, Steve caught the appreciative look before Tony suddenly found the shift schedule extremely interesting. Hiding a smile, Steve slipped on his leather jacket and followed Tony from the shop.

As they walked, Steve told him about his progress. Tony smiled, “So, we’re talking _whole_ sentences here?”

“Whole sentences. Some longer than four or five words. I got a few smiles, too.” He bumped Tony’s shoulder with a grateful smile. “Thanks to you.”

“Not really. I try to teach the importance of admitting when you did something wrong. But, I’ve found that, with kids, they need something more visual to understand it. Hence, the Brussel sprouts. It’s an easy way to show your remorse. I grew up distrusting any adult who refused to apologize to a child. That’s how you’re different.”

“I am?”

“You apologize to James all the time. Even for things beyond your control.” He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked. “It’s admirable.”

When they arrived, Steve held the door and let Tony go in first. They found a table at the back. “So, tell me how you got here of all places. I did a little research. You could’ve gotten a job anywhere. Everyone thought your parents would leave you the company.”

Tony sipped his water, choosing his words carefully. “They did. I turned it down.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Really? How?”

“I didn’t want it. I spent my whole life being pushed down that path and it didn’t take long for me to realize that wasn’t what I wanted to do. I wanted to help people, not make weapons. And I started thinking about how I felt growing up with parents that pushed me to do what they wished they’d been able to do. And I thought about how to help make sure some other kids didn’t feel the way I did. So, I took this job and I made a point of telling my kids that they’re just fine the way they are. Whether they’re amazing at science or they want to do fashion or music or writing. Whatever. That’s why I do this job.”

Steve listened intently, warming to Tony the more he spoke. “That is amazing.”

Tony’s mouth worked wordlessly for a moment as he waved the compliment off. “No, it’s not. I had the choice. I know a lot of people don’t.”

“I don’t care. That’s wonderful of you. You ever wonder what would happen if you’d taken over?”

“Like create my own Deathstar?”

“No, like, how you could have changed it? Made it your own?”

“I don’t know,” Tony mused. “I never really gave it much thought.

Steve nodded, sipping his water and set the glass down. “You’re doing a great job. Your kids love you.”

“Go figure because I’m terrible with them.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“I am. I really am.” He shook his head, leaning back in the booth. “I just talk to them like they’re regular people. Sometimes, I can feel myself oversharing but I can’t help it. No kid needs to know that I learned some of this stuff because no one was watching me and I jumped off the roof with a trash bag for a parachute. I’m setting a terrible example.”

“But they trust you. If you tell them not to follow in your footsteps, I’m betting they won’t.”

Tony smiled, tracing the edge of the menu. “James told me his parents died?”

“Yes, they did. Buck – his father, died overseas before he was born. Monica died during childbirth. I was only chosen because she’d put Bucky in her will before he shipped out and Bucky had me in his.”

“You two were…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“No, god no,” Steve said with a laugh. “No, Bucky was my brother. We weren’t blood but we grew up together. We were rarely ever apart from each other. So, finding out he’d started a life with a woman I’d never met stung a bit.”

“How’d you find out about James?”

“When they handed him to me in the hospital.” He scratched at his brow. “Sometimes, they put these kids in protective custody while they work out the custody but I didn’t want that. Even unsure if this was something I could do, I didn’t want them to stick him with some stranger. He was Bucky’s son.”

He glanced up at Tony nervously, “I tried to explain it to him that night but he didn’t hear me. I signed those papers and drove all the way to the adoption office. I was going to give him up. But then he reached out for me. He was half asleep, his eyes closed and it was like he knew I was there. He needed me and I’m ashamed to admit this, but I needed him. Just like that, I couldn’t do it. Couldn’t give him up.”

“From what you told me, it was understandable that you had doubts. Hell, I don’t think I could’ve done what you did.”

“I love that kid. He’s my heart.” He shook his head, his eyes drifting to the window outside. “My entire identity is wrapped up in my son and I never minded that before.”

“But you do now?”

“It just occurred to me that this is the first date I’ve been on since I became James’ dad.” He covered his face, leaning back with a laugh that made Tony smile, washing over him like a warm light. “And I’m spending most of it talking about my kid.”

“It’s fine.” At Steve’s apologetic expression, he insisted, “Really, it is. You’re off the hook but only because your kid’s so adorable. Really, he’s like the poster child for having a kid. He’s funny and I mean actually funny. Not just like little kid funny. And he’s such a sweet kid. I know that’s in due in part to who his dad is.”

Steve grinned, “Nah, it’s all him.” He tapped his fingers on the table, searching for something safe to say. “What were your parents like?”

“Gone,” Tony said. “Most of the time, anyway. I spent most of my time either in boarding school or with Jarvis, the family butler. He pretty much raised me.” He gestured to himself, “All of this, is his fault.”

“I’ll have to thank him,” Steve said, face falling when Tony’s averted his gaze.

“He died about fifteen years ago. But, he’ll be glad to know you think he did a good job.” Steve started to apologize and Tony jumped ahead. “I get how James feels about thinking no one wants you.”

Steve’s eyes softened. “That’s rough. What was Jarvis like?”

Tony’s eyes widened, as though he wasn’t expecting the question. “Understanding. Of everything. He was Mr. Tactful in every situation. It took years before I realized my childhood wasn’t exactly normal. I didn’t really notice most of the time. Jarvis took me to the park when he could and taught me how to make chicken noodle soup and played hide and seek and make hot cocoa and sew buttons and make grilled cheese. I ate a lot as a kid,” he mused.

“He sounds wonderful.”

“He was.” He rested his cheek in hand, reaching out to cover Steve with his free one. “Family isn’t blood, Steve. I know you know that.”

Steve turned his hand over, twining their fingers together with a hesitant smile.

+

James slammed the door shut with a grumble. Steve came into the foyer, spoon in his mouth.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on?”

James threw his bag down and marched forward with a glare on his face. “Everyone’s making fun of me.”

“For what?”

“They think I’m stupid.”

Frowning, Steve set his bowl of cereal down. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“They think I didn’t earn my test grade. I know that much.” He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. “They think Mr. Stark gave me a good grade because you’re taking him to a fair,” he said confusedly.

Steve stiffened, his arm tight around James’ back. “What?”

“They said you and Mr. Stark are having a fair. What does that mean?”

Steve pressed his lips together, not sure if it would be welcome if he laughed right now. “Sweetheart, you’re a little confused. They didn’t say we were having _a_ fair, they said we’re having an _affair_.”

“What’s that mean? Is it bad?”

Steve was half wondering if James was playing with him because Steve knew firsthand how easily James would Google something he didn’t understand. There was a reason Steve no longer had any porn in the house. In a safe or not, he wasn’t taking any chances.

“No, it just means we’re close friends.”

James looked up at him, his chin digging into Steve’s stomach. “Oh, good! You like him now!”

Steve’s face warmed as he stroked James’ back. “He’s growing on me.”

James grinned, pulling back and picking up his bag. He ran towards his bedroom. “I told you! He’s the best!”

+

“Jesus Christ,” Steve moaned, his face pressed into the pillows as he pushed up into Tony’s mouth. “You’re too good at this. It’s not fair.”

Tony laughed, the vibration making his lips buzz where they were wrapped tight around Steve’s cock. He took more inside, pressing the heel of his hand to his cock. Steve hissed, thighs tensing as he writhed in bed. He was so responsive, free with praise and compliments every time the stars had aligned and they were able to do this.

The first time, James was having a sleepover with Miles. The second, there had been a lock in at school. Tonight, he was spending the night with Sam and Tony had come over. Steve made dinner and they’d watched a movie on television after. Around nine o’clock, Tony realized he was falling asleep in Steve’s lap, it was pathetically early and a big part of him didn’t mind it. So, he’d pressed his tongue to the spot behind Steve’s ear, one thing led to another and now they were in bed together.

His tongue curled around the head of Steve’s cock, dabbing into the slit teasingly before he sucked it back inside with a pop. “I’m so close,” Steve panted, his fingers sliding into Tony’s hair. “Hold on, hold on.” He pushed Tony’s head back gently.

Tony complied, licking his lips and earning a hungry stare. Steve pulled Tony up beside him and climbed over. He touched Tony’s belt buckle. “Is this okay?” Tony nodded, letting Steve remove his pants and his underwear. Steve took hold of him firmly, stroking him a few times. “I want you inside me.”

Tony bit down a groan, lamenting the fact that Steve could say things like that with no shame whatsoever. Blunt and to the point. Just as he’d been the first time he asked Tony to come in his mouth. It was both admirable and anger inducing because it was a surefire way to make Tony go from half hard and interested to desperate and dumb.

Like now, watching Steve’s slick and pink lips stretch around the fat head of his cock, his lashes fluttering as he groaned and took him further inside. Steve loved sucking his cock. Had said as much and wasn’t at all shy about it. The first time, he’d stretched out on his stomach, planted his hands-on Tony’s hips and held him still and took his time with it. Now, he pulled off, holding Tony’s gaze challengingly as he slid his tongue along the underside slowly.

He stroked it firmly, kissing the length as he asked, “Are you up for that, Mr. Stark?”

Tony gasped, a spurt of precome welling up from the tip.

Steve’s eyes glittered as he took Tony inside once more.

The door slammed shut and Tony shot up, eyes wide.

Steve was sleeping on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. He’d fallen asleep wrapped tight around Tony in the night. He liked to spoon; Tony knew that now.

“Dad? Dad?” James called out from the living room, tossing a heavy object to the floor. “I told you I’d be back early, remember? We have to go shopping for sporty shoes. Dad?”

“Shit,” Tony muttered, shaking Steve’s shoulders. “Steve, wake up. Steve?”

Steve grumbled, turning his right cheek into the pillow as he faced him, eyes closes. “Wha’s wrong? I’m sleepin’.”

“Yeah, I know. And since you were pretty adamant about not letting your son find out about us, I think you better get out there and find a way to distract him so I can get dressed and slide out of here undetected.”

Steve’s hand came up to cover Tony’s face gently as he shushed him. “He’s at Sam’s.”

“He just got back. He said he told you he was coming home early.”

“In the morning,” Steve muttered. Then his eyes shot open, looking to Tony in shock. “Oh shit. Okay, okay, I’ll distract him. You get dressed and sneak out into the hallway.”

Tony nodded, throwing the covers off and throwing on his clothes. Steve slipped on his underwear and a shirt, tripping over a shoe and slamming into the wall with a loud thud. “Dad?” James asked, sounding closer than he’d been before.

“I’m fine, buddy. Just stubbed my toe. You stay there, there’s something I want to show you. Uh, in your room.”

He slipped out as Tony pulled on the last of his clothes in the dark. He opened the door carefully, poking his head out. The coast was clear and he tip toed towards the door. He’d just opened it, his heart pounding when he heard a voice.

“Mr. Stark? What are you doing here?”

Tony froze, his mind racing. Then he turned around, “Surprise! I came over for breakfast.”

James beamed at him in response. Even nervous, it made Tony smile to see. James raced forward and pulling him into a hug. “That’s so cool! Did my dad invite you?”

“Something like that,” Steve said, leaning against the doorjamb to James’ room. “Uh, let me get started.”

Tony let James pull him over to the table, his mouth moving a mile a minute. “Uncle Sam took me to a museum in DC where we got to see astronaut suits! And models of all the rockets and the astronauts on video talked about going into space and all the math that goes into it! I think I want to be an astronaut!”

“That sounds so cool, kiddo! You’re interested in space now?”

“Uh huh! We learned a lot about the stars and what they’re made of and how they can tell the difference between them. You think I can do that some day?”

Tony petted his shoulder, his voice soft, “You can do anything you put your mind to.”

He felt eyes on him and looked up to find Steve watching them furtively from his place at the stove before he returned to frying the bacon. Clearing his throat, Steve asked, “So, Sam took you to museums?”

“Uh huh. Then we got matchy hats and ice cream and pizza.”

“All at once, huh?” Steve asked with a smile.

“No,” James said with a soft glare. “But Uncle Sam did dip his fries in his ice cream. It was weird.”

“I think you mean ‘good’,” Tony said, earning matching frowns. “Heathens, the both of you.” When he returned to James, he found the boy watching him curiously. “What?”

“You went to Disneyland the same day my dad did in 1987?” Steve set down two glasses of orange juice in front of them before returning to the stove.

“What?”

James tugged on his sleeve. “My dad said this was a one of a kind, limited edition t-shirt from a special day in the park. He said you could only get the shirt on December 21st, 1987. He’s the only one I know that has one.”

Tony’s face warmed, eyes cutting to Steve’s as he turned around, wide eyed, spatula in hand. “That’s right. Mr. Stark was there. I think. Must’ve been, right?”

“Right,” Tony muttered. “Same day I learned it was okay to lie to children.”

Frowning, James started to ask when Steve came up behind Tony and covered his mouth. “Sometimes friends let friends borrow each other’s clothes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s nice and sometimes you have something they think is really cool and they want to borrow it.”

“Why?”

“Because then they get to wear it for a little while.”

“Okay,” James said, sipping his juice. Then, “Why?”

Steve was at a loss, pinching the bridge of his nose and releasing Tony’s mouth. “Kid,” Tony began, “What your father is trying to say—"

“Mr. Stark and I are special friends.”

“Like best friends?”

“Not exactly. We’re like… Miles’s mom and dad but we’re not married.”

“You’re having an affair again?” he asked and Tony choked on his orange juice.

Steve ducked down in front of his chair. “We’re dating. You know what that means?”

“Like hand holding and stuff?” James asked, doubtful and a little grossed out. “Like you kiss each other?”

Steve laughed, nodding. “Yeah, we kiss each other.” He ran a hand over James’ head, kissing his forehead. “Sometimes we have sleepovers and spend time together. He’s going to be around a lot more now.”

“He is?” James asked, brightening.

Steve glanced at Tony, earning a nod and a small smile. “Yeah, he is. And sometimes, he’ll borrow my clothes.”

“Why?”

“James, I just—”

“I know but, why would he want to borrow _your_ clothes?”

Tony choked down a laugh, earning a glare as Steve stood up. “Drink your juice, Tony.”

+

Tony left the bedroom, buttoning his cuffs when he heard quiet giggling. He leaned against the wall, just out of shot as he watched.

Steve and James were lying on their backs on the couch upside down, their legs in the air against the wall, a bag of sour gummy worms on the couch between them. James took a bite of one, pressing his bare foot over Steve’s calf.

“Am I gonna be tall like you?”

Steve turned his head to him, his voice firm. “Oh, definitely.”

“But we don’t have the same genes.”

“I know but your dad was pretty tall. Just as a tall as me.”

“And my mom?”

“From the pictures I saw, she was pretty tall, too. You’re gonna shoot up in a few years. You’ll be even taller than your old man.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Steve said with a nod.

He took a bite of a gummy worm as James stretched up with a grunt and pressed his foot on the wall closer to Steve’s. “Will my feet be big like yours, too?”

Tony smiled, his chest tightening as Steve shifted a bit and James’ foot landed on top of his. “I think so. Let me see this,” he curled up and snatched James’ calf, grabbing his foot and tickling the underside.

James kicked out with a laugh, even louder as Steve continued tickling him. “Let me see! I can’t get a good look at it with you wiggling around like that!”

Tony hid a laugh, watching silently as Steve twisted around. He pulled James into his arms as he earned a wheezing laugh, a wide grin on his face. He tickled the boy’s stomach, twisting so that they carefully hit the floor, Steve’s back taking the brunt of it as they wrestled. James was all smiles, laughing loudly as he tried to escape his dad’s tickling.

He caught sight of Tony and his eyes widened. “Mr. Stark! Save me, Mr. Stark!”

Tony came in with a shake of the head. “Oh no, I’m not getting involved.”

“Please!” James called out, giggling as Steve pulled him over his head. “He’s a menace!”

“Where’d you learn that word?” Steve asked, glancing up at Tony from the floor. “You want a boy? He eats a lot and kicks in his sleep.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Does he eat vegetables?” Tony asked consideringly.

“Only if there’s cheese on them,” James said.

“I knew I did something right,” Steve replied, earning a smile from above. He let James down carefully with a breathless laugh.

James hugged him tight before reaching out and pulling Tony down into the pile.

+

The school year came to a close and it was time for yearly reviews. Tony had been dreading them. He’d been home with Steve and James one night watching Star Wars when both of them conked out. James on Steve’s chest, both of them with their mouths open, huddled beneath the blanket. Tony got up to clean the coffee table and put the popcorn bowl in the kitchen when he nearly tripped over James’ backpack. He picked it up and a few envelopes fell out.

In his hand, six or seven notices from the Berkeley Academy for Math and Science in California. They wanted James to come to school there. Seeing as they were hastily stuffed in James’ backpack, he knew that and had been hiding them from Steve.

The night came and James ran off to play with Miles. Steve sat down across from Tony’s desk with an amused smile.

“I feel like you’re going to discipline me.”

“Okay, cool it Anastasia Steele,” he replied with a laugh. He leaned against the edge of the desk, bracing himself. “So, I don’t have to tell you James is bright. You already know that.”

“It’s come up once or twice.”

“Do you know how bright?”

“Like, IQ wise or?”

Tony took a deep breath, reaching into his desk and pulling out the stack of envelopes. He handed them to Steve quietly. Eying him curiously, Steve read the address label quickly. “You’re stealing our mail?”

“No. I found those in James’ backpack.”

Steve sliced one open, reading the letter quickly. His face fell. “This is in California.” Tony nodded. “Tony, I trust you. Is this place legit?”

“It’s pretty damn solid. Feeds straight into some big names: Stanford, Caltech, MIT. And of course, Berkeley. It’s a great program.”

“And you think James needs to be somewhere like this?”

“I think there’s nothing I can do for him here.” Steve stared up at him wondrously. “Steve, he’s building robots for art projects and getting in trouble in English class because he’s bored out of his mind. This is a great school, don’t get me wrong, but it doesn’t have the resources for someone like James. He needs to be somewhere where he can focus and hone his skills in science and math. This place in California is the kind of place where he could do that.”

Steve leaned forward, running a hand over his head frustratedly. “And there’s nothing like it in New York?”

“Not this good.”

“On this coast?”

“Not this good.”

Steve nodded, glancing up at him quickly before returning to the letter. Tony’s chest tightened at the wet gleam in Steve’s eyes. “Okay,” he murmured. “Okay, okay.” He sat back, covering his mouth for a moment. Then, “He has to go.”

His hands were shaking, the sight drawing soft words from Tony's mouth, “It’s just an option, honey. You don’t have to. He’s happy here.”

“For how long?” he asked quietly. His face was pale and drawn. “He was hiding these from me. I never wanted to be the kind of father who's son hides things from him because he’s scared of how I’ll react. I spent so long being afraid that someone like this place would come and take my son from me. Now, I’m just… coming face to face with the fact that I am not enough. Not for him.”

Tony kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands. “Listen to me, yes you are. That kid thinks the world of you.”

Steve held his gaze, chewing on his lip for a moment. The letter crumpled in his hand.

+

Sunlight streamed in through the windows.

Tony sat up in bed and found Steve sitting at the end of it, his shoulders hunched. Tony moved in closer, kissing his shoulder. He hugged Steve gently, feeling him grip Tony’s wrist lightly before kissing the inside. “You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” he rasped.

“It’s just for a summer.”

“You and I both know that’s not true. He’s going to fall in love with that place and that’s the end of it.” He sighed, sniffing quietly as he wiped at his nose. “I’ve scraped together enough money for room and board this year. The next, I don’t know.”

“Any luck on the apartment search?” Steve shook his head. “Okay,” Tony said, kissing the nape of his neck. “Let me get dressed.”

James was ecstatic about being on a plane for the first time.

He asked five hundred questions and then Tony pulled some strings and James got to meet one of the pilots. She was more charmed than anything else, answering every last one of his questions in the same detail Tony would have in class. Afterwards, James moved carefully back to his seat between Steve and Tony with a bright grin.

Steve cupped the back of his head with a smile. “You get all your answers?”

“Uh huh! Can I be a pilot when I grow up?”

“What happened to being an astronaut?” Tony asked.

“I can do two things, can’t I?” he asked and Steve laughed, kissing his temple.

“Sure, you can.”

As the plane prepared for take-off, Steve heard James lean over and ask, “Why does my Dad look so sad?”

“He’s just nervous around planes, kiddo.” Tony pulled James into a hug, tapping the monitor ahead of them. “Let me show you the map of where we’re going.”

They had enough time to tour the city before James had to check in at the academy. The boarding school had a sprawling campus, green trees and lots of grass. On the weekends, there were trips to the beach supervised by the RA’s in the dorms. There were on campus chefs and several extracurricular activities. They had a small planetarium and an R & D lab with equipment that even Tony was jealous of., It had everything.

Except Steve.

After James got his room assignment and set his things down, Steve and Tony helped him unpack. They laid everything out, Tony got started on laying out the picture frames and Steve started on the closet. When he hung up James’ winter coat, everything went south.

“What are you doing?” James asked quietly.

Steve planted his hand on the closet door, covering his mouth. “Just hanging up your stuff.”

“It’s the summer, Dad. It’s seventy degrees outside. It’s not going to get colder than that in the next two months.”

Tony hung back, watching quietly. Steve took a few deep breaths, his hands resting on his hips. He turned around, his jaw tight as he slowly kneeled down in front of James. “Listen, you’re going to be here for the summer. And after that—”

James shoved at his chest, moving his father back a few inches simply because Steve was surprised. “No!”

“James, listen to me,” he reached for James’ hands but the boy pulled back.

“You’re trying to get rid of me again!”

“Sweetheart—”

“You’re a liar!” he shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks. “You don’t want to be my dad! You never did!”

“That’s not true! You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” A tear rolled down his cheek as he continued on, “I love you, kiddo. More than I’ve ever loved anything. I want you to have the best future I can give you.”

“I want to stay with you!” Steve pulled him into his arms, his little nails pulling at Steve’s shirt as he held him close. “He told you about this place! I know he did!”

Tony averted his gaze as Steve said, “It doesn’t’ matter if he did—”

“I didn’t want you to know!”

“It doesn’t matter who told me,” Steve insisted, cupping the back of his head. “All those smart kids in the country, and they wanted you. They wanted my son to come here.” He pulled back, looking James in the eye. “I’m so proud of you, kid. So proud.”

James’ mouth twisted miserably. “Please, don’t leave me here, Dad. I’ll be good, I promise., I won’t run away anymore.”

Steve mouth worked, eyes spilling over as he sank down on the floor. Tony forced himself forward. “This isn’t a punishment, kid. They’re going to teach you so many cool things and you’ll get to go horseback riding and swimming and see the stars every night, if you want.”

Steve turned away, his shoulders shaking as he climbed to his feet. James watched him as Tony reached out and took James’ hand. “Look at me. This isn’t a punishment.”

“Dad?” he asked quietly.

Steve wiped at his face and turned around, his eyes red. He ducked down, taking hold of James’ face. “I’m sorry. I’m okay.”

James touched his cheek, wiping at his face. “You’re crying.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m so happy for you.” He glanced at Tony, forcing a smile. “In fact, I’m jealous. You get to do all this fun stuff and I’ll be at work.”

“I don’t want to. I don’t want you to leave me.”

“I won’t. I’ll never leave you.” He touched James’ chest, “I’m right here. Always have been. Always will be.”

James’ face crumpled, more tears falling down his cheek. “Dad, please.”

“I’m going to visit you the first chance I get, okay?” He smiled, wiping James’ face with his thumbs. “I’ll be here so often, you’ll get so sick of me. I’ll embarrass you.”

James laughed tearfully, eyes glittering. “You promise?”

Steve nodded, his voice rough, “I promise, kid.” James looked to Tony who mimed eating something. James nodded finally, pulling Steve into a tight hug. “I love you, James.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

+

Steve sold his bike and his dad’s watch. Made up enough for a few trips out to California, but not much else.

Unbeknownst to him, while he was at the school visiting with James one weekend, Tony headed uptown. Steve was doing his best, pretending he was okay coming home to an empty apartment every night, but Tony knew the truth. This distance was tearing him apart and he was too scared to admit that because, as far as he was concerned, it couldn’t’ be helped.

So, Tony decided to do something about it.

“Mr. Stark?” the receptionist, asked. “Ms. Hogarth will see you now.”

Tony nodded, standing up to follow her down the hall. All these years and the Stark Industries offices haven’t changed. Jeri waved him in, clearly distracted by the papers on her desk.,

“Mr. Stark. I’m surprised you still remembered how to get here.”

“Yeah,” Tony said slowly, shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. “I want access to my trust fund.”

“I want world peace; doesn’t mean I’m going to get it.”

_Always a pleasure,_ Tony mused. “I’m asking for something a little more attainable.”

She levelled him with a shrewd stare. “You and I both know your father set the conditions of its release to you. It is only accessible if you decide to work for the company.”

“I know that.”

“So, why are you in my office?”

Tony took a deep breath, striding forward. He raised himself up, as tall as he could muster. “I have a family now and I want to be able to support them. I can’t do that on my current salary.”

Jeri leaned forward, interested. “I thought you went all kumbaya to the light side. What’s this? Is some young girl out in the hallway carrying your child?”

“No, I – it’s none of your business.”

“If you’re being blackmailed—”

“I’m not. They’re not asking me for a thing. But I want to help them.”

“What are you asking me exactly? You know Stane would have us tied up in a legal battle for the next ten years. Your spawn will be heading into college before you’ll see a cent of it. You can pay me whatever you can find in your couch cushions to try to make a case for disbursing it to you without you being employed by the company but—”

“That’s not what I’m asking.” He sighed, “I’ll come work here. But in California.”

“The Malibu office?”

“For now. I want to build another one in Berkley.”

Jeri leaned back in her chair, “That where this girl lives?”

“No, there is no girl. I’ll come work for the company, in R &D. I’ll introduce new products on my terms. No weapons. And you’re going to ensure that an office in Berkeley will be built.”

“And how will I do that?”

Tony stood up, leaning on the back of the chair. “You’re Jeri Hogarth. You can do anything.”

As he reached the doorway, she called out, “I’ve missed you, Tony.”

“Missed you, too, Aunt J.”

+

When Steve returned, he found Tony sitting on the couch in his old Disneyland, limited edition t-shirt and a pair of old sweats. Smiling tiredly, Steve shuffled over and draped himself across Tony’s lap.

“Hey, how’s James?”

“Good, good. He had so many things to tell me about the new upgrades to his helper bot and the places he got to go, the beaches.”

“He’s having fun?”

“He loves it,” Steve said tired, burying his face in Tony’s stomach. “I’m jealous of a city.”

Tony smiled, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I have a proposal for you.”

Steve stiffened, rolling over onto his back. “Aren’t you supposed to be on your knees?”

Laughing, Tony tugged playfully on his hair, “Not the first time you’ve asked me that.” Steve shook his head, a smile on his face. “I went to my dad’s company and asked for a job.”

Steve’s face fell. “Tony, no.”

“What? Why ‘Tony, no’?”

Steve sat up, “You told me that whole story about how that wasn’t something you ever wanted and how you made your own path for yourself.”

“And how I wanted to help children and make sure they never felt like I did growing up,” Tony finished, resting his hand beside Steve’s hip. “And that includes making sure James doesn’t have to grow up without seeing his father.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “I’m okay. Really, I am. He doesn’t need me there every weekend.”

“Babe, it’s killing you being this far away from him. You can’t hide that.” He traced his fingers over Steve’s cheek, smiling. “I’m not stupid.”

Steve returned the smile. “I didn’t say you were.” He lowered his head, “I can’t let you do that.”

“Take care of my family, you mean?” Steve looked up, his eyes dark. “You’re my heart, too, you know? And maybe I’m just being selfish here because I don’t like being that far away from him either. He’s the only person that can watch Star Wars with me and not ask me five hundred questions. And we can make it all the way through the Two Towers without you asking me when Harry Potter’s going to show up.”

Steve stuck his tongue out at him. Tony kissed his cheek and then his lips. Steve pulled away, his eyes closed as he murmured, “I know what you’re doing.” He laced their fingers together, his eyes bright and honest when he looked to Tony. “You’re going to go right back in there and tell them you changed your mind.”

“No, I won’t. You’re not the boss of me.” Steve shook his head, brow furrowed. “You had a point, you know? Maybe I can’t change the company from the outside. But I’m thinking I can change it from the inside out. It’ll take some time but, it’s worth it. You’re worth it.”

Steve studied him quietly, reaching up to grip Tony’s chin. He pulled him in close. “One condition.”

Tony blinked. “Okay? Name your terms.”

+

James was still short.

A fact Tony often liked to tease him about when he climbed up on the stool in the kitchen to reach the counter. He liked to bump the kid’s hip softly and say, “You got that from me,” just to watch James’ face scrunch up before he laughed and shouted, “No, I didn’t!”

His height had never been more noticeable than right now as he stood up in the center of the small stage with a microphone in his hand. His suit was a one of a kind, Tony Stark approved three piece. It was an exact replica of the one Tony wore right now as he sat in the chair next to Steve at the front table.

“Hi, everyone! My name is James,” he said, beaming at the applause he got in response. “I got asked to speak first cause I’m the reason this is all happening.”

Tony laughed, leaning into Steve as he grinned. James cocked his head to the side, “My Dad met Mr. Stark when he ran over his bike in the parking lot at school. They didn’t like each other at first because my dad doesn’t like very many people. Except Uncle Sam and Aunt Maria and now, Mr. Stark.”

Steve took his hand, kissing the inside of his palm. James continued on, “My Dad doesn’t always like himself very much, but he’s the best person I know. He didn’t have a dad when he was growing up so, he was really scared when he got me. He told me I’m a lot like my dad and my mom, but I want to be more like my dad.”

Steve sat up straighter, his eyes soft. “He never gave up on me. Even when he got scared, even when I was really really mean to him. Even when he had to send me away. He’s the bravest person I know. And he wasn’t always happy. He was sad a lot of the time. That’s why I’m happy he met Mr. Stark. Now, he’s happy all the time.”

Tony squeezed his hand, stealing a quick kiss when Steve turned his head.

“We’re moving to California because I’m going to go to school there. So, I’m not going to see Uncle Sam or Aunt Maria or Miles so much anymore. But my dad says that’s okay because they’ll always be here,” he pointed his chest. “With my Mom and my dads. I’ll never be alone again.”

He stepped off the stage, standing in front of Steve and Tony. Tony couldn’t resist pulling him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. The gold band shimmering in the light as Steve kissed his cheek. “Welcome to the family, Mr. Stark.”

Tony kissed his lips, murmuring, “I thought we agreed to hyphenate.”


End file.
